User talk:Orang050903
RE: Spam Pages Don't worry, I'm already on it. Thanks for the heads up, in any case. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]' 20:38, June 10, 2017 (UTC)' Leftfordeadthearys hi i made the which backstory i made a profile and um its just a theary so if u dont like it i can do more reshearch for another theary if its ok with u.Ellis537 (talk) 14:07, August 13, 2017 (UTC) btw um its a theary so it might be true for all we know not trying to sound mean but its trueEllis537 (talk) 14:16, August 13, 2017 (UTC) ok i will learn elglish better sorry if i spelled something wrongEllis537 (talk) 14:49, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Candidates for Deletion Just wanted to drop you a line to say thanks for keeping up with vandal pages and marking them for deletion whilst I was gone for a bit. I appreciate it! --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]' 15:19, September 3, 2017 (UTC)' RE: Change, something new You know why things aren't bustling around here? It's because this wiki is old now. Things aren't just going to pick up speed again and get back to normal, at least, not without an announcement of Left 4 Dead 3, that would put some fuel in the fire. Left 4 Dead 2 was released in November of 2009. We're coming up on eight years without a major release, so I'm amazed that there's any activity on the wiki at all, quite frankly. As for your ideas, they're good ones, but for the most part it's like flogging a dead horse. Sure, you can do it, but it's not really going to get you anywhere. Let's touch on each of your ideas here quickly. Polls and featured pages being updated frequently :I have to agree with you about the featured pages, I need to update those more frequently. Eventually, though, we will of course run out of articles worthy of being a featured article. As for the poll, that doesn't really accumulate enough people voting on it in a short space of time to be worth changing. The wiki just doesn't get the kind of traffic anymore for changing the poll frequently to be a worthwhile endeavour. Page quotations should be changed periodically :While this is an interesting idea - and I could probably build a script of some sort that picks a quote at random (but related to the topic I would assume) to display each time the user visits/refreshes the page - it wouldn't really be worth it. The quotes that are on the pages right now are there because they were deemed to be the best choices for the given topic. Changing the quotes every now and then wouldn't bring new life to the wiki, it would just meaninglessly inflate the edit numbers by a small group of individuals, unfortunately. Old Video Walkthroughs should be replaced :I mean, if you're willing to make some, and they're of high quality, go for it. But my question is, well, why? What's wrong with the old ones? You know how the old saying goes, if it ain't broke, don't fix it, etc. I can't help but feel that you want these changes to happen because being on the wiki bores you, you said: "which make this wiki to be boring". And although I'm sorry that you find the wiki boring, our fundamental purpose is to be a source of reliable and factual information about the Left 4 Dead series. And we're doing that quite well. Trying to make it more exciting through adding extra editing work isn't the way to go. I really appreciate your input though, and I'm glad you're looking to help improve the wiki as a whole. I'm just not sure these things will achieve anything towards that goal. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]' 08:16, October 17, 2017 (UTC)' : I'm sorry, but I stand by what I said that changing the quotes periodically isn't going to achieve anything. No one's going to come rushing to the articles because we're swapping out some quotes. They probably wouldn't even notice! Sure, it's been some time since I changed the featured article, I'll try and remember to get on that. The point of the featured articles is to highlight pages of the highest quality we have, so it's not something to just keep changing. (It would be if the wiki were alive in full, of course). I'm just trying to avoid edits that don't really add to the wiki's information base, because at the end of the day that's what we are! These things that don't really contribute to that only have value when the wiki is active. "Janitor", "Patroller" and "Rollback", eh? Well, we've never really done a Patroller rank here (as far as I know). Rollback means you have that function, to rollback edits, which means if a vandal makes five edits in a row, you can 'rollback' all of their edits in one go. As for Janitors? Well, previously I think Janitors have been given sysop status (or admin status), but that's unnecessary when the wiki's as quiet as it is. Really, they're just dedicated users who've decided to focus on one specific area, you can read more about staff here, if you'd like. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 21:41, October 26, 2017 (UTC) Good work I appreciate you being proactive in taking care of the wiki (as an example asking Wkwkd7981 for a reference for his contributions). Keep up the fine work my friend. Happy holidays! --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 23:20, December 25, 2017 (UTC)